Rise
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Nicole Montgomery and her two brothers moved out of La Push after the mysterious murder of their parents. They move back to La Push after her older brother had found out about what's been going on in Forks and in La Push. Her twin brother hates Paul Lahote. What happens when he imprints on his sister?
1. Derek's Announcement

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN NICOLE MONTGOMERY, SCOTT MONTGOMERY AND DEREK MONTGOMERY**

 **BASED OFF OF RISE BY SKILLET**

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

Eliza Chase and Donovan Montgomery come from two famous supernatural hunting families. That's how the happy couple met.

After they get married, Eliza gives birth to one of their three children, whom she named Derek Montgomery. Six or seven years later after Derek was born, Eliza gives birth to a set of twins this time, whom she named Scott and Nicole.

For the first 13 years of their lives, Scott and Nicole lived a happy life...until they found out about the supernatural hunting business. Derek had left around the time the twins finally began to hunt when he was 19 or 20 years old.

But two years later, Derek mysteriously returns and with devastating news for Scott and Nicole.

Eliza and Donovan Montgomery have been murdered.

A day after Eliza and Donovan died, Nicole and Scott pack up their things and left the La Push Reservation and had traveled the world to hunt down the supernatural alongside Derek.

But three years later, everything changed.

 **Nicole's POV:**

I was packing, getting ready to go to our next location then Scott came by. "Derek needs to see us." Scott said. I nodded as I followed him downstairs. As of right now, we are staying at a house that belongs to one of Derek's friends. We came downstairs and we spotted Derek.

"Look, there has been some sightings over at Forks and La Push." Derek said, summing it all up as it seems. "Wait, what are you saying, we're going back to the reservation?" I asked. Derek nodded. "And you guys are gonna go back to the Reservation's high school." Derek added. "No. No fucking chance in hell. I'm not going back to that place if the jackass, Paul Lahote is anywhere." Scott growled.

Ooh, there has been history between Scott Montgomery and Paul Lahote.

And I like to call their feud the _Montgomery v. Lahote feud._

These guys used to be best friends since kindergarten...until the beginning of 6th grade. Apparently, Paul thought he was _too cool_ for Scott. When 7th grade neared, they would get into a lot of fights. Few of those fights were because of Paul making inappropriate comments about me.

Ever since 5th grade, my brother has to deal with Paul and he hates him. And because Paul is a womanizing jackass, I had a few fights with some of his whores he called girlfriends.

"Derek, Scott has a point. Him and Paul can't stand being in the same room." I stated. "Then make sure Scott doesn't go near Lahote. From what Sam Uley told me, I know what his reputation is like ever since I've been gone." Derek said. I just sighed out. "What about Lahote's whores? There's no doubt that they're gonna aggravate Nicole." Scott pointed out. "Let's just make sure that you two don't get into any fights." Derek said. I just sighed out.

Great…

We're going back to the hell hole also known as the La Push Reservation.


	2. Back to La Push

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Guest: I will**

* * *

For the past hours, we have traveled all the way from New York all the way to La Push. We were on our motorcycles, following an orange truck then all of a sudden, it came to a stop, making us halt into a stop. A girl with brown hair had gotten out of the truck with a familiar guy following her. I know the girl was Bella Swan because I remember her when Scott and I were younger. But the guy...

Yep, that guy was Jacob Black alright.

Scott is good friends with Jacob, Quil Ateara and Embry Call and because of their close friendship, I managed to be friends with them while I also managed to be best friends with Leah Clearwater and Kim Connweller. I also used to babysit Leah's younger brother, Seth. Derek used to be friends with Sam Uley then something happened between the two of them and now, they are really distant.

"That guy - he just _jumped_ off the _cliff_! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!" Bella yelled. "Cliff diving." Scott spoke up as he took off his helmet. I took off my helmet and so does Derek. "It's common in La Push." I said as we made our way over to the duo. "La Push doesn't have a mall, so the main thing here is recreational cliff diving." Scott said.

"You guys are back?" Jacob asked as him and Scott shared some kind of bro-hug. "For real, man." Scott replied. Derek just stayed behind. He usually just stays to himself most of the time. "Bella, this is Scott and Nicole Montgomery. Guys, this is…" Jacob started but Scott and I cut him off. "Bella Swan." we said in unison, earning a suspicious look from Bella. "We remember you when we were younger." I said. Bella just nods before averting her gaze back to the cliff.

"It's so high. It must be a hundred feet." Bella said. "Most of us jump from the lower down." Scott inputs in. " _Those_ guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, really, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good." Bella said, earning looks from both my brother and Jacob. " _You two_ jump off the cliff?" Bella asked them. "It's fun. A little scary but a hell of a rush." Scott said. Bella and Jacob continued to talk as we saw the four guys jump off from the cliff.

"So who were those guys - the crazy ones?" Bella asked. "The La Push gang." Jacob said with a lot of venom in his tone, earning looks from the both of us. "How much did we miss?" Scott asked. "A lot." Jacob said. Bella gave us both looks. "We used to live here up until three years ago." Scott explained. "So, you guys have a gang?" Bella asked as if she was impressed. We both give her 'WTF' looks as Jacob laughed. "Not like that. I swear, they're like hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, they keep peace." Jacob started as he went off into a story about how someone from the Makah rez were on La Push with the word coming around that they are selling meth but then Sam Uley and his so-called 'disciples' ran him off of the land.

"Okay, we are _definitely_ missing something here." Scott mutters to me and I nodded. Then we heard Bella ask if the La Push gang was a, and I quote, "an annoyingly goody-two shoes gang". "Yeah. Annoying is a good word. They're always showing off - like the cliff thing. They act like...like, I don't know. Like tough guys. I was hanging out at the store with Embry and Quil once, last semester, and Sam came by with his _followers_ , Jared and Paul…" Jacob started and I saw Scott stiffen up as if he was triggered. I put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "You okay?" I asked, whispering to him. Scott nodded. I know that Jared Cameron is Paul's best friend, but Scott never had a problem with Jared.

It was only Paul.

"...Quil said something, you know how he's got a big mouth, and it pissed Paul off. His eyes got all dark, and he sort of smiled - no, he showed his teeth, but he didn't smile - and it was like he was so mad he was shaking or something…" Jacob continued but then Scott cuts him off. "I gotta go." Scott muttered as he stormed off to his motorcycle.

I sighed. "I-Is everything okay with him?" Bella asked, awkwardly. "Yeah. We better get going." I said, tensely. I was about to leave, but then I turned to Bella. "Bella, can you just do me a favor and never mention Paul around Scott. They had a bad past together." I said and Jacob gives Bella a look that says to trust me. Bella just nods. "We'll see you guys around." I said as I walked back to my motorcycle. I got my helmet on and we get back on the road.

We reached to our house and it was like if nothing changed. "Thinking about what happened years ago?" Scott asked. I nodded. From the corner of my eye, I saw Derek shake hands with the guy who was living at our house. He is one of Derek's old friends and he promised him that he will keep the house in good shape.

"Apparently, according to what Derek's friend said, that Bella girl that Jacob introduced us to dated a Cullen." Scott said as we were carrying boxes into the house. "So? Why would it matter if she was dating a vampire with a real case of the bunny diet?" I asked. "Because a few months ago, the Cullens left Forks." Scott said as we set the box down to get more boxes. "Wow, I'd thought I've never seen the day when the Cullens would leave Forks." I said. "Or the day that Paul Lahote joined a gang." Scott added. I chuckled. "Okay, I'll give you that one." I said.

"Are you getting a feeling that everything around La Push had changed?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. There is at least _something_ going on with the gang Jacob mentioned." Scott replied.


	3. Compromise

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Rose099: I will**

 **Jessie the twilight girl: I know :)**

* * *

During the night, I kept on getting dreams about a dark silver wolf. I mean, wolves are my favorite animal, but why would I have dreams about that one particular wolf?

I got out of bed and I got into my Nirvana t-shirt and skinny jeans. I put on black combat boots and I headed down to the kitchen. Today, we are not actually going to school, but we do have a meeting with the principal. Derek believes that we should not be back in the high school on the Rez because of my past and Scott's past and thinks that we should be in the high school's online schooling program. Although, that's our cover-up. Our real story is with all of the supernatural stuff that keeps happening around here.

We had made it to the school and just in time for everyone to already be in class. We walked down the halls and into the main office. The secretary gave Scott and I dirty looks but when she saw Derek, she immediately brightens up and Derek gives her a charming smile back. "Hey." he simply said and the secretary began to blush like crazy.

Even though Derek mostly keeps to himself all the time, he's very charismatic.

"We're here to see the principal about my younger siblings' transfer here." Derek said. "I was wondering when I was going to see you again, Mr. Montgomery." our principal said. "Hello, Principal Freeman." Derek said, stiffly. I could see that he is a bit uncomfortable about that because Derek had dropped out of high school in the middle of his second semester and had left La Push on the day he did it.

"Wait, what?" Scott and I asked in disbelief. "I'm sorry, you two. You guys have to attend at La Push's Reservation high school." Principal Freeman said. "Scott, Nicole, wait for me outside." Derek said as we both nodded and left towards the doors.

* * *

 **Derek's POV:**

As Scott and Nicole left, I turned over to my former principal. "Okay, you have that online schooling program, right?" I asked and she nods. "Okay, how about we make a deal. Scott and Nicole _do_ go to school here. If they don't like it here in a month or two because of what happened in the past, you can transfer them to the online schooling program." I said. "So, you _do_ know the stuff that has happened between Scott Montgomery and Paul Lahote." she said. "Guilty as charged." I said. "Deal." she said as we shook hands.

* * *

 **Paul's POV:**

After a long night of patrol, I had entered the school with Jared. We just passed the main entrance as a familiar figure. "Was that Derek Montgomery?" Jared asked. It has been three years since the Montgomery siblings have been in the reservation and they left when their parents had been murdered. "Only one way to find out." I said as we made our way to the entrance and we saw Derek going by two other figures that are familiar.

"I think that's Scott and Nicole." I muttered to Jared as the Montgomery siblings rode away, confirming that the Montgomerys indeed are back in town.


End file.
